<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT FluffShots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998972">MCYT FluffShots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brainrotting Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, smp earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author is also Sleep deprived and running on 4 cups of coffee and 3 pepsis, Author is an absolute slut for fluff, Business Bay, Business Bay live together and literally no one else knows, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its now a oneshots book buddy, OOC characters sorry, Oh God this is a mistake, Please get rid of the real names in the tags ffs, Protective Bitzel (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Kit | Wispexe (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TimeDeo (Video Blogging RPF), Tagging as I go, Takes place before the prison arc in minecraft, The Author Regrets Everything, This is just pure fluff and legit nothing else, Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF) uses all pronouns, everyone uses their youtube/twitch names, going to do this anyway lmfao, i dont know what the fuck im doing help, i want to bash the parents heads in, in this book not irl lmao, this fandom is missing so many tags wtf, uhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a oneshots book now guys so yayyy anyway</p><p>No longer taking requests or anything it wont be updated but someone else can take this on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bitzel &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Time Deo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; LukeOrSomething (Video Blogging RPF), if you want a romantic relationship fuck off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brainrotting Fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So i’ve decided to make this a FluffShots book with Business Bay as the main focus but i can do others if you really want me too </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I do ask you to put a prompt though as i struggle to write without one so it’d help me out quite alot if you put on</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Please put a request following the guide below please and thanks alot!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Characters:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Place: (Irl, Minecraft or an au if its an au define the details of the au please :) ))</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Timeline: (What point in time do you want it)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ages: (not required just if you want a de-aged or specific ages)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What you want it to center around:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Extra:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that you can request a part two of the oneshot if you like them enough but i might not get to it since school is awful and unforgiving so im so sorry if i close requests or state that i might not get to it in time :(</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Also how do people write things longer then 1K ????????</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some Fluffy morning stuff to get us started on this :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy woke up to a loud crash and 3 different yelps and she sighed and laid there in the bed for a few minutes before eventually getting up and starting to get ready for the day, Now Tommy had been living with the Business Bay for 2-3 weeks now and they were just starting to get comfortable with the chaos that comes with living with the group of adults. He still didn’t know how Deo managed to legally have them move in with them but Deo managed which was unsurprising to Tommy and the rest of the Bay. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy headed downstairs to eat breakfast before they all separated to go do their owns things or in her case stream on Dream SMP for a few hours, Wisp was already sitting at the table fighting with Bitzel who had a pancake already stuffed into his mouth, Deo in the kitchen cleaning up from what she could see and Luke was looking at the two fighting Tommy yawns and drops into a chair beside Luke muttering a light “Morning” to him and gets a soft “mornin’ Toms” they smiled at the nickname and Deo walks into the room unamused and smacks Wisp over the head who gives up and snatches his plate back from Bitzel.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy rolled his eyes and thought ‘Probably what they were fighting over’ and rubs his eyes attempting to wake up more and pays more attention to eating then the others sitting around him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-------36 minutes later------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy had migrated to the couch and was lying curled up on one end of the couch dozing off with a blanket draped over the teen’s body, Deo smiles at the sight and sits down leaning against tommy and falls asleep himself. Later on the last 3 had shuffled into the room and all curled up close to the 2 and were all sleep.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fun Chat Times (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAT TIME CHAT TIME CHAT TIME</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>L’Manberg (Before Schlatt and Before Eret Betrayal)</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy was sitting on the grass resting under a tree the rest of L’Manburg laying around on the grass,from where he could see Wilbur,Fundy,and Niki were talking about something he couldn’t hear from his spot. Eret he didn’t see but he was somewhere around as he could hear him laughing at something. Tommy was brought out of his thoughts by his communicator pinging twice, blinking slowly he opened it and checked the messages which were from Wisp.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Wisp: Oh my god</span><span><br/></span><span>Wisp: I just swallowed a fucking spider eye-</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He sat up and just stared at the last message and slowly attempts to comprehend what Wisp just typed, as his poor brain attempts to process this Deo messages and voices/types what the others including himself were thinking</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>TimeDeo: Wisp</span><span><br/></span><span>TimeDeo: 1 What the fuck is wrong with you 2 how to hell did that happen and 3 why the FUCK are you in this chat i thought i kicked you out</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Wisp: sucks to be you</span><span><br/></span><span>Wisp: you cannot escape from my chaotic grasp bitch</span><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span><span>Tommy just closes the communicator and resolves to ignore the pinging from it from now on and is greeted with everyone else's questioning stares. Tommy only grumbles and stretches back out into the grass.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fun Chat Times (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eret Betrayal</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They were in the final control room Eret had just hit the button and Tommys communicator when off and everyone stops and stares at the blonde who just looks at the thing in despair before sighing and opening the chat and his expression shifts from “why do you do this to me” to “what in the every loving FUCK” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>TimeDeo: just scammed a woman feelin’ good</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bitzel: can confirm i was there she got so fucking angry it was the second funniest thing i’ve ever seen</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Luke: why tho</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wisp: YEAHHHHHHHHH BOYYYYYYYYYYYY</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy sighs and starts typing completely ignoring the group who shuffle over to him  and watches him</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Toms: why do you do this to me?</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen could feel the stares and Deo’s cackles through the screen and he sighs and closes the thing and just stares despairingly at the group before getting stabbed like 3 seconds later after the fight starts</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately I have lost interest in keeping this up but I really do wanna someone pick this up and let it thrive again I'm sorry but I don't have any interest in this anymore</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its short as hell, i know but i am exhausted and i want to post this before i conk out for a while so enjoy the fluff ,_, anyway peace</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>